Loving Friendship
by Naiya
Summary: Cute, long, Sorato. It will be left at parts and updated every two days. In my opinion, very good


"Mr

A/N This is a Sorato. If you DON'T like Sorato do not read. I do NOT own Digimon. Toei Animation, Bandai and any other people I didn't mention own it.The only characters I own are Matt's band members, Mitchell, Michael, and David. Anyway, if I did, I would be rolling in da dough, not writing a fic. Thanks to LadyIshida for her idea. I used idea #3 if you're reading. I just twisted it in my own little way. You'll get your prize in a couple of days. I just forgot your e-mail, so in a review give it to me.THIS GETS **VERY** MUSHY LATER ON! Oh, and by the way, Billy Hammond is a DJ on Z100, a New York station. He runs part of his show with Interactive 9 at 9. (© Z100. All rights reserved.) Enough chatter! On with the story already!!

****************************************************************************************************************

*** Odaiba High School ***

*** Matt***

"Mr. Ishida! Would you like to stay after yet again?!" Matt was caught sleeping in class again. "And would you like to join him Miss Tachikawa?" " No sir." They said beginning of class. And Mimi had been staring at him back. The next thing he knew he fell asleep having dreams about Mimi. Mimi. The word was angelic, almost perfect. Her eyes were amber brown in unison. Matt blushed a deep shade of crimson. He had been eyeing Mimi since the that could match no other. Her caramel hair…Matt knew he had to snap out of it. Besides, Mimi didn't like him. She liked Izzy, another boy, and the whole school knew it. He would never even have a chance with her. Even though he was a rock star, and million girls liked him (or so it seemed), _especially one in particular. The other person he liked, Sora, probably hated him_because of what he had said to her. Hesaid, " Sora, you're so ugly no one would like you." even though he loved her. Anyway, every one thought he liked another girl, Teri. He sighed and went back to sleep.

***Mimi***

Mimi caught herself staring at Matt again. _Damn it she thought to herself silently._

She had been staring at him again. His azure eyes said _do you want to know my story? His ruffled dirty-blond hair was tossed in many different ways. A strand fell in front of those angelic eyes. __Snap out of it Mimi she said to herself. She studied the math problem on the blackboard._

***Odaiba Galaxy Apartment Complex***

Mimi sat down in her apartment. She wrote in her diary for a change.

_Dear diary,_

_I am sorry I haven't written to you in awhile, but I, the most popular girl in school loves a 17 year-old rock star. Matt is like an angel, sent from above to watch over me. I know he is meant for me._

_Mimi Tachikawa_

_ _

***Sora***

Sora sat down in her apartment and wrote in her diary as she did every day.

_ _

_Dear god diary. _

_ _

_I, the most unpopular girl in school love the 17-year-old rock star Yamato Ishida especially after what he said to me. Matt is like an angel meant for me. But I know in my heart that a popular girl, especially Mimi, will get him. It always happens._

_ _

_Sora Takenouchi_

_ _

***Young Wolves Concert***

***Matt***

"Hey guys, gig's in five. Be ready soon." Mr. Ryu, the Young Wolves' manager said. " Matt, what's the matter?" "Listen, don't give me that concerned parent look. Oh, all right I'll tell you. " Matt finally spit it out. "Ah, you see I have a friend, don't worry it's not me, who likes two girls. One of these girls is popular. He likes her a lot, but he also likes another girl. This girl is the most unpopular girl in school because she hangs out with boys. He likes both of them pretty much the same but as far as he's concerned they both like other boys. It also doesn't help that millions of girls in Japan build website shrines in his name and hang posters of him in their bedroom staring at his face all day. He is afraid that if he goes out with one of these girls that his fans will be heartbroken. He wants to ask So…I mean the unpopular one, but he's afraid it would be only in pity that she doesn't have a guy." 'Well Matt, tell your friend to observe these girls for a few days. Not _spy on them but every time he sees one of these girls in the hallway, he should talk to her. Her facial reactions can say a lot. Popularity may not matter in this one because this popular girl may also have 25 crushes and your friend may be one of them. It's usually the unpopular ones who stay true to their word." "Thanks Mr. Ryu." "Oh, and Matt?" "Yeah?" "Tell your friend not to worry. His fans will love him anyway." " Mr. Ryu, how do you know all this stuff?"_" Matt, I was once your age."

**** Ref's Zone ****

Matt likes both Sora and Mimi, even though he gaggles over Mimi in class. He talks to his manager about it but uses himself indirectly. Mimi and Sora both like Matt. Notice similar diary entries. The story may seem mild, child-like, and G-rated, but it will take a surprising turn. Read on.

***Mimi***

Mimi was waiting patiently for tickets to Matt's concert. The tickets weren't being sold until the day of the concert. Except for radio prizes that were given away. Mimi was scanning the line to see if she saw anyone she knew so she could cut in line. Nobody except…

Sora? Why was Sora at the concert? Mimi knew she didn't like rock music. And of all places in Tokyo_. So, the little boy wannabe is coming to my Yama's concert. I'll make sure it's a nightmare. " Hey Sora! Sora!"_

***Sora***

"Hey Sora! Sora!" "Mimi? Mimi!" Mimi came running up to Sora. Mind if I stand in line with you?" "No, of course not." _Mimi is being so nice to me. She really isn't that bad. Maybe I shouldn't be so stereotypical. " So, do you like Matt?" The question came at Sora like a bullet." Yeah."__Sora couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. She never told anyone except her diary who she liked._

Now the most popular girl in school knew whom she liked. Sora hadn't told Mimi her secrets since that summer in the Digital world so long ago. Now Sora wished that moment never happened. " So do I! I guess were one of the crowd. Uh-oh, here comes Jun." Just at that moment Jun came rushing to be first in line. Everyone, too, at that moment told Jun to buzz off. One girl picked a fistfight with her. Security both took them away. " At least we can enjoy the concert without Jun screaming." Mimi said. A reporter came up to them and asked them to sing the Young Wolves number one song, _Turn Around. Mimi and Sora both did. The reporter asked them to come with her. " But what about the tickets?' Sora asked. "You don't need them." "Why?" Mimi said. " Because you two are the winners of our contest. You get to go up on stage and sing with the group." "Oh. My. God."_

Sora remarked. " Maybe you don't remember me, Mimi, Sora." The reporter pulled her hair out of the blond bun she had it in. "Ms. Takaishi!" " Yeah. Malcolm, you know my ex, came up to me and asked of I wanted the job. I took it in a heartbeat. My Yama's all grown up." Tears came to her eyes.

***Ref's zone***

A big uh-oh to both girls. Mommy's here! And she won't give up Yama without a fight. Read on.

***Matt***

" My mom is WHERE?! " a surprised Matt said. " Your mom is reviewing the concert for Fuji Television." Mr. Ryu said. " How could she?!""According to her your dad gave her the job." Matt mumbled something in another language no one could understand. " Oh, and by the way two girls are going to sing with you." " What are their names?" Matt asked " Sora Takenouchi and Mimi Tachikawa."

***Mimi***

Mimi had been looking for a while for Matt. When the makeup people came, she sat down. When they were done, Mimi almost looked like Christina Agulera. Sora was still being worked on. When Sora was done she almost looked like Britney Spears with short reddish hair. The wardrobe people looked at Sora and Mimi and got two outfits in a matter of seconds. The concert was about to begin.

***Matt***

Matt always felt that feeling of nervousness before the concert, even though he had toured thought all of Japan. That feeling came strong tonight, because two of the prettiest girls in all of Japan were going to sing with him. Tonight.

***Sora***

They had 30 minutes to practice. During the first practice, when Mimi and Sora came out, the music stopped. All the band members, Mitsu "Mitchell" Oyama,

Mikau "Michael" Lee, David Ko, and Matt had their mouths open and were bug eyed at the two girls. What Sora and Mimi didn't know is that the boys were bidding heavily on them after they left. " Why do you think they were staring at us like that?"

Sora asked, her cheeks redder than her hair." Oh, that's because we look like American pop stars."

***Matt***

When Matt saw the girls, he couldn't believe his eyes. Neither could the rest of the band. Matt stopped playing the guitar, and then every one else followed. Mitchell, after the girls left for break, placed 55 yen down." I bid on Mimi. If any one can't top me, I ask her out" Michael placed 60 yen down." I top your 55." David put 95 yen down "I top your 55 and 60." " What about you Matt?" " I place 125 yen on Sora."

***Ref's Zone***

Right now it seems like Matt is really starting to care for Sora. All the other band members are bidding on Mimi probably because she is the most popular girl in school. But not Matt. Could this mean something? Read on.

***Mimi***

The concert was about to start. Mimi felt as though she was on cloud nine. She and Sora stood on opposite ends of the stage waiting for their cue. When their cue finally came, Mimi saw Matt give her his dreamy smile. _He's so cute. Mimi thought. She then got lost in the moment. Every thing was going well._

***Matt***

My god, Sora looks wonderful. I'll ask her out after the concert. I'm sure of it. Matt enjoyed the concert, even though it was his concert, mainly because Jun wasn't there. Near the end, parents of a kid who had a birthday today asked if they could sing "Happy Birthday" to her. Mimi and Sora sang, too. For that night, Matt felt as if he was the king of the world.

***Sora***

While Sora was getting ready to go home, Matt came up to her. Sora was scared out of her wits. She thought he had come to rap her out again. She jumped back two feet. Fortunately, Matt was behind her, and caught her. " Sora, I have something to ask you." " Yes?" " Sora, will you go out with me?" Sora was even more scared because her dream was coming true. " Yes, I will." " Se you Friday night at 8." " OK."

***Mimi***

" Mimi?" "Yes, David?" Will you go out with me?" Mimi was dumbstruck.

" Uh…OK!" " Great! I'll see you Friday night at 8:00, K?" "OK." " Bye Mimi!"

"Bye David!"

***Odaiba Galaxy Apartment Complex***

***Matt***

Friday night came faster than Matt could ever remember. The next thing he knew he was driving up to Odaiba Galaxy Apartment Complex to meet Sora at her house. He looked in his rear view mirror and saw David's car. " I wonder what he's doing here?" he said to nobody. He parked his car in the garage. He was in the elevator when David came in. " Hey, what brings you here? " "Oh, I have a date with Mimi." " You do?' " Yup, I asked her out after the concert." "Lucky." " Why are you here?" " You aren't the only one on a date." " With who?" " Sora." " So you're going with the tomboy?" " Shut. Up." Matt said though gritted teeth.

Before Matt could say anything else they were at the lobby. " Name?" the concierge said. "Ishida Yamato. I'm here to see Takenouchi Sora." " Hold on one minute while I call up." " OK." " You may go upstairs Mr. Ishida." Matt went upstairs. He was about to ring the doorbell, but he stopped himself. He was scared. He had gone out with girls before and it had never worked out. Matt regained his confidence and rang her doorbell. " Coming!" Sora opened the door. Matt nearly fainted. Sora looked even more wonderful than Matt could remember. " Come in." " Sora? Is that your date? Come, let him in." Sora rolled her eyes." Mothers."" I know. Mine was at my concert last week." " Yeah, I saw her. She was taking care of the contest." Sora decided not to say that his mom had gone emotional because he hadn't seen her for eight years. " Sora? Let Matt in." " OK." Sora finally let Matt in. " Matt? Come sit down on the couch. Stay awhile."" Yes ma'am.""So Matt, what are your plans for the future?"Sora's mom asked. " If I don't make it as a rock star I'm probably going to be an astronaut. Space fascinates me." " I see." " What feelings do you have towards Sora?" Matt noticed Sora blushing a deep shade of pink. " Very positive ones ma'am." Sora's lips turned in obviously holding laughter. " Very well." Matt could see Ms. Takenouchi's face more straightly than usual, probably holding a secret. " Sora, you may go. Have a good time." Sora's mom showed no emotion. When they got in the elevator Sora cracked up. " Very positive ones ma'am." She said in a mimicking voice. " If you were put in that situation, what would you have said?" "Definitely not 'Very positive ones ma'am.'" " Oh, shut up." " An astronaut? You want to be an astronaut?" Sora asked again, this time not in a mimicking voice. " Yup."" Why?" " Because… it sounds very cool." " OK." " Why? What do you want to be? " " A professional tennis player, or a fashion designer." They got into the garage. _God, she amazes me every time she speaks._ Matt turned on the radio once they got in the car. "… And now our next song is the Young Wolves with _Turn Around_!"

***Sora***

" Hope you don't mind me being conceited by leaving my song on." Matt said. " Sure I don't mind." _My god, we're hitting it off so well. It's like we've been doing this for years._ " And that was the Young Wolves with _Turn Around_ tonight _again_ at number one. This is Billy Hammond with your Interactive Nine at Nine in Tokyo." They continued driving for a while. "OK Sora, close your eyes." " Why?" " Because I have a surprise for you." " Cool." Sora could only wonder what it was.

:::Two Hours Later:::

" Can I open my eyes now, Matt?" " Nope.""K." 

***Ref's Zone***

OK. They finally hit it off, but Matt won't tell Sora where they are going. I do. Matt does. Wanna find out?

Read on you lovesick peeps.

***Matt***

"K Sora, we're here!" Matt had been waiting for this moment for the past week. He was taking her to a spot he always cherished with his life. A place far away from the city, where he, his dad, and his brother TK could enjoy themselves without his mother annoying his dad every 2 seconds.

::::Flashback 10 Years Ago::::

"_This _is the place Dad?" "Yup Matt. This is the place."" Cool Daddy! I get to run around a big place without anyone yelling at me!" five year-old TK yelled. "C'mon Mr. Security! Let's go!" Mr. Security was TK' s teddy bear. If Matt told _anybody_ about it… Matt didn't want to think about that. "Matt, this is the place that I learned how to play tennis. I brought you here because this is the place your mother and I used to come to before… before the fights started." "Whatever Dad." " Would you like to learn how to play tennis, Matt?" "K."

::::End::::

Matt remembered that day like it wasn't so long ago. He had always vowed to himself that nobody would come here except the girl he loved the most. And that girl was Sora. Sure, he liked Mimi, but it wasn't the same feeling as he had with Sora. "Matt? Earth to Matt!" " Oh, sorry Sora." "That OK. Where are we?" "Just follow me." "OK." 

*******Sora***

They continued along a narrow trail for about twenty minutes. " Matt, you didn't!" " Yup I did. I figured it'd be a nice surprise." " D' ya know how to play?" "Some. Pretty much the just basics." "Wanna play singles?" "K."

***Matt***

::::3 hours later::::

"Matt, I just noticed something. You're holding the racket the wrong way." " How'd ya notice that?" " Matt, not to be conceited or anything, but I am champ for four years in city and country." "Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Want me to show you how?""K." Sora dropped her racket and ran over to Matt. "K, Matt, are you lefty or righty?" " Righty, why?" " You're swinging to the left. _That's _why you're missing so many serves. Swing to your right. Feel better?" " Mmhm." While Sora was next to him, he grabbed her and pulled her close. Then he made the move. Sora's eyes were wide and she struggled a bit, but then she relaxed and got lost in the moment. When they pulled away, both of them catching their breath, they stared at each other for a long time, and then they kissed again. After that Sora got all silly and flirty and Matt loved every second of it. They stayed there all night in each other's arms, asleep, unaware to what was going on in Tokyo at that moment.

***Sora***

"Sora, where were you?" Sora had just walked in the door, 8:16 in the morning, with messed up hair and wrinkled clothes." We got back late, so Matt thought it wasn't right to wake you up so early in the morning." " Do you have any idea how worried I was? I was up 'till two in the morning, calling the police, thinking you were kidnapped. Mr. Ishida and I were worried sick about you two. You are grounded Miss. I don't want to see your face for two weeks. And about that airhead boyfriend of yours? Call him in a few minutes to break up with him and tell him why." Sora just stood there, on the brink of tears. " I hate you! Burn in hell for all I give! Go live your screwed up life without me! You'll like it better without me!" " Sora Takenouchi, I forbid you to speak to me like that!" "Stay out of my life!" And with that, Sora left.

***Matt***

Matt was playing his guitar, to get his mind off the date last night. But it wouldn't work. Every chord, every note, sounded like her. Her high-pitched laugh, her smile. Matt was putting his guitar away, just as the doorbell rang. Matt stopped what he was doing and answered it. It was her. She was a mess. She was sobbing nonstop, only to smile a distant, faint smile when she saw him. " Matt, I think she knows…" Sora said only to sob again. " …About last night." She finally said, then sobbed some more. " What else did she say Sora?" " She said you… you were an airhead, and told me to call and break up with you." "That's all?"

"No there's more. She also said she talked to your dad and they were worried sick about us." Matt glanced at the clock on the wall. " I should be getting a call in 5,4,3,2…" The phone rang. "Hello? Ishida residence.With whom am I speaking to?" Matt winked at Sora. Sora made another faint smile. " THIS IS YOUR FATHER, YAMATO ISHIDA! WHERE IN HELL'S NAME WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?!" All of Mr. Ishida's yelling could be heard by Sora who was sitting far from the phone. Matt pulled the phone away from his ear, and made talking motions with his hands. This caused Sora to laugh weakly. " YAMATO, YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY? I'LL BE OVER THERE IN 10 MINUTES!" Matt put down the phone. " Oh my god Sora! When my dad threatens, he _means _it. We have to leave town as soon as possible. Did you bring any of your stuff with you?" " Just some clothes and a blanket." " Sora, help me start packing. Put anything you can fit in a bag. Here are a spare of my car keys. As soon as you have three bags of stuff, put it in my car. If you see my dad, run up to the apartment as fast as you can and tell me. Got that?" "Yeah." 

***Sora***

Sora was packing faster than when she had to stay at someone's house unexpectedly.

Bed sheets flew; CDs were strewn around the house, picture frames on the coffee table.

This was not the same apartment she was in 5 minutes ago. It was a totally different place. " Got

three bags of stuff? " "Yeah, you?" "Yeah, let's go. Wait, do you have all your ID with you?" Yeah, lets see," Sora rummaged through her purse. "Driver's license, Student ID, regular ID, yeah, I have everything I need. You?" " Yup, let's go.' They flew down the stairs, into the garage, and past Matt's dad. They got in the car safely and drove away.

Ok, people, that concludes one month's work. You can drop me a line at the usual, [karisangel40@hotmail.com][1]. That's all until I work on some more.

Ja ne,

Krazy Kari

   [1]: mailto:karisangel40@hotmail.com



End file.
